Kawagakure
Kawagakure '''is located on the border of '''Earth Country and (Tori) Bird Country. Surrounded by an always flowing river, it is typical to any type of shinobi based establishment. It's fully equipped with an arsenal of extremely skilled ninja, including from the world renowned Himotaru Shimogatu, his pupil'' ''Ishroki Fushiyama; and others such as Akatoso Ronin, Saka Inichimara, and Masahiko Yamamura The village has no official enemies, though conflict with the Dragonfly Village arose in the past. It tends to keep itself secluded from the rest of the ninja nations. While it is a minor ''shinobi estate, it posesses some of the best ninja in the field. Currently, 'Katsuro Gensai' is the residing Kage (''Kawakage IV). Recently, the third Kawakage Ishroki Fushiyama resigned from the position, and before him resigned Himotaru Shimogatu. 'Before that was the first Kawakage, 'Kaborasu Shimogatu. History Years ago, there was civil turmoil between the major village nations around the world. Prejudice based on family, class and ultimately clan caused individual groups to battle back and forth between each other. With the idea of peace in mind, a number of people from clans in each village idealized the thought of a village in which everyone is connected peacefully. A small, ninja village that focuses on all of the modest qualities of humanity that the major villages lost hope of as they grew larger and larger. Originally the idea was proposed by the leader of a group of Inuzuka ninja that branched away from their clan in Konohagakure. After much traveling and campaigning, they established a large enough following and monetary fund to start their dream home. It started out more of a small estate. Several homes were built in northern Tori Country''. ''They located themselves near the border of Tori '''and it's neighboring country, '''Tsuchi. Their geographic positioning was intentional and part of a strategy devised by Kaborasu Shimogatu, one of the leaders of the pilgrim Inuzuka branch and a member of Iwagakure ninja that abandoned their village, Kokoro Anteiki. The two minds worked together flawlessly, a symbiotic relationship that would eventually create a rivalry. After the basic establishment of their new village, dubbed[[ Kawagakure| Kawagakure]] , things were peaceful as intended. There wasn't much to their new home. It consisted of a few homes for families, a small grocery store that was stocked by merchants veering off of the Merchant's Highway due south of the village and a village center. By this time, they had close to four familes of at least twelve people living in their village. They needed someone to lead them, make decisions that will steer their village to success and overall act as the political figurehead to anyone who opposed the growth of Kawagakure. The only possible candidates were clear: Kaborasu and Kokoro. Both Kaborasu and Kokoro 'were credible people. '''Kokoro '''was at one point the head of '''Iwagakure's '''interrogation and security department. His expertise in village defenses made him a prime candidate for the position. On the other hand, the charismatic and well spoken 'Kaborasu was a fabled ninja in Konohagakure and within the Inuzuka 'tribes around the world. Campaigns between the two that entailed speeches and promotion came to a complete hault when the two got into a physical altercation during one of Kaborasu's public addressings. The fight didn't last long and 'Kaborasu came out the clear victor. Shortly after Kokoro '''disappeared from the village and Kaborasu became the leader. Thus, '''Shodai Kawakage was announced -- Kaboratsu Shimogatu would carry Kawagakure 'into the statehood of a real ninja village. He was true to his word. Through much political argument and meetings, 'Kawagakure became recognized as the first and only minor ninja village to be established in Tori. Because their leader was so well known, small rogue bands wouldn't dare mess with the village in it's vulnerable state. With word spreading quickly, the population began to grow. The Kawagakure Ninja academy was founded by Kenkyuu Shishou. This is a period known as The Great Rising of Kawagakure. People began moving to the village, establishing homes and enlisting their children to become shinobi of Kawagakure . The village was on a fast track to power with Kaborasu Shimogatu leading it all. Within a matter of years Kawagakure finely established. There wasn't a ninja village in the Western world that didn't know about it and it's significantly speedy growth. Because of the village's new size, the handling of daily affairs with villagers became more and more cumbersome on the aging Kaborasu. His son, Himotaru Shimogatu was promoted to the village's "Head Ninja". A position in which he would handle all civil affairs with ninja and normal citizens of Kawagakure. Not only were internal issues becoming more abundant, the threat of other villages encroaching on their territory was becoming a frequent thing. Jounin would often have to survey areas or destroy camps of opposing village jounin who were plotting attacks on Kawagakure. Confrontation with the Dragonfly Village was growing and Kaborasus attempts for peace between them was futile. Business Some notable businesses founded within Kawagakure: Tasty Chips Co. (Koji Kotaru) Known worldwide for the delectable flavors mad scientist, Koji Kotaru, has produced. You'll be surprised to learn that Tasty Chips are the largest export for the village of Kawagakure. This snack company has used it's chips as a median for medicine, chakra restoration, poisons, and much more. The better known flavor of the assortment, is the '''BBQ Chip'. This is also the favorite chip of village leader, Himotaru Shimogatu.'' Sungar Flowers (Yoyri Sungar) Tori Country's finest flourist, Yoyri Sungar, established a flower shop in his mid twenties. He went against his father's wishes upon doing so, but made a fortune off it. With the accumulative funds he's made over his career as a flourist, he'll never have to lift another finger to work. 'Utaru Tea House '(Karuga Utaru) Ninja from all over tend to stop to visit this famous establishment in Kawagakure. The local Tea House (formerly known as Utaru Tea House) has some of the best meals this side of the great river. Thanks to the lovely Kitsune Satsuki, the restauraunt is just as prosperous as ever! Category:History